That Summer
by Lilly5603
Summary: Ally's sister is getting married so all focus is on Ashley, as always. Never on Ally. It's like she's the invisible child.They treat her like a maid. Her parents expect her to survive life and take care of herself on her own. Then one summer, an old boyfriend of her returns. They had a nasty breakup, so would their friendship rekindle, or will they be sworn enemies?
1. He remembers me

"Oh my gosh, Ashley! You look beautiful!" my mother exclaimed. In a few months it Ashley's wedding. Ashley is my sister and to be honest, it seems like she's the _only_ one child in this family. I'm practically invisible. I got home from school three hours now and they haven't even noticed. Sure a wedding is a big thing, but I want some love and attention too. The only time I get that is when they come to butter me up to do some work.

Like for instance, Ashley never had to work at Sonic Boom, my family's music store. She's older than me by six years and still at twenty-one, she's never had to stand behind the counters and work the register. And Ashley is not even a sweet angel. She's mean and rude and doesn't give a shit about anyone. In her high-school years my mother said she's gone boy crazy. A new boyfriend for every month, then she'd go partying almost all the time. She'd come home at three in the morning smelling like beer and cigar.

I am fifteen and I have never gotten any attention. I have a huge burn across my hand form making my family dinner and they noticed a couple months later. I get home from school and only at dinner time they notice me. And first they ask Ashley about her day and she's talk all meal long. And when they ask me and just mumble a 'fine' and go to bed. They don't notice that I'm out at school because recently Ashley has been getting them up early and keeping my parents up with crying for what, I don't know. They really don't care about me. It seems as though they want to get rid of my sister before they move on to me.

And my life would never be like Ashley's. She's all crazy and fun to be around, while I'm the one with the books who doesn't get no attention. Like I said, the forgotten child.

The only time my family ever paid attention to me and even Ashley. When all their eyes were always on me, when they were actually concerned... was when I got my first boyfriend. Austin Moon. He's the best. I loved him with all my heart and he loved me back too. He was there for me. Put me first. When someone bad talked me, he'd stand up for me. When my own family ignored my presence, he'd make it crystal clear that I was home. When I always brought him home, my whole family would always be there. There was something about him, that makes everyone want to be around him.

That was last summer. The one time in my life, I was happy. I actually felt like part of my family. My life was picture perfect.

Then there was a nasty break-up. One that ended with us in tears and lots of hoarse voices. I got the news that he moved to some other place after a week in the breakup. After he was gone, no one listened to me ever again.

My life went down hill.

I was up in my room, I could hear everything. There was a vent downstairs that leads to my room. So every conversation that is downstairs, I hear them. I finished my homework an hour ago. I was get laying on my bed just resting.

"I don't know, I think my hips look fat," Ashley complained. She was probably looking for the perfect reception dress. A normal person would think about getting a wedding dress before the reception dress, but Ashley was different.

"Let's ask Alicia," my dad suggests. I groan and get off the bed before I hear, "You're right! Alicia, honey! Could you come for a minute?" My mom asks.

"Be right down!" I call out. The thing is, I always tell my parents to call me Ally, but they never do.

I walk down a see Ashley in a blue flowing dress, that's covered in sparkles. The top piece is a sky blue and the bottom is blue with pink stripes. Everything is covered in glitter. In my opinion, to much sparkle. But of course, I could never say that.

"Well, are you gonna answer or stand there and catch flies?" Ashley asks in a rude tone. Ashley was always rude to me. The only time she was nice, was when Austin was around.

"Ashley! Be nice!" My mother scolded. Ashley just scowled and turned back to me waiting for my answer.

"It looks lovely," I answer in a bored tone. I walk out of the dinning room and head to the T.V room. I sit on the couch and turn on the T.V

Entertainment news on on, so I just watched it. My dad came in a second later with a smile on his face. He wants something...

"Alicia, honey, you know daddy has a big award show tomorrow and-" I cut him off knowing what he wants.

"And you want me to iron your clothes, but wash them first," I say finishing for him

"Yes, thanks Alicia,"

"Please call me Ally,"

"Yeah, yeah," he says before walking out of the room.

I turn towards the T.V and who'son shocks me. It's Austin Moon. The Austin Moon. The Austin Moon that I dated. The one I could never get off my mind. I turn the volume up and listen intently.

"So, Austin, who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, actually no one. But there is this one girl I could never get off my mind. We dated and broke up. It was the biggest mistake of my life to end it with her," he admits.

"Awww, well now you can get who ever you want,"

"I don't want anyone. I just want her,"

"What's her name?"

"Alicia Dawson, Ally for short."

"She's from your home town in Miami, right?"

"Yes,"

"Maybe you'll catch her on your national tour there in a couple days,"

"Maybe,"

"Well that's all the time we have for today folks. Give it up for Austin Moon, everybody!" The whole audience cheered while he waved and smiled at the crowd. "Thanks everybody for coming out! Have a good night and remember Austin has his first national tour in Miami in a few days!"

I switched off the T.V and smiled to myself. My thoughts all surrounded one person. And the one thought I had now is, _'He remember's me'_

* * *

**Review? That would mean a lot :)**_  
_


	2. He's coming to ruin my life

**Sorry if this is short...**

**And thanks so much for the reviews and favs and follows. They mean a lot.**

**And please review. I have other stories to update, so I need to know if this is first priority.**

**I realised that I forgot to say this in the first chapter:**

**Lilly5603 does NOT own Austin & Ally or the charters used **

* * *

** Ally's POV**

I heard a gasp and a mumble of a curse from the kitchen. Then my name being called.

"Ally! Get in here!" Ashley yells from the kitchen

"Why?" I call out

"Cause I need your help," she says as though it was the most obvious thing.

"What's wrong with mom or dad?" I ask

"They went dress shopping, now get your ass in here!"

"Fine," I mumble walking out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I approach Ashley who has a big chocolate stain on her shirt. She must've changed out of her dress.

"There is a huge chocolate stain on me. Help me get rid of it!" she snaps

"Simple, change the top," I say

"No! Blake loves this shirt!" she protests

Blake was Ashley's fiancé. He was the one who has to put up with Ashley's shit for the rest of his life. I might feel sorry for him, if I liked him. He's just like Ashley, mean to me when my parents aren't around, which is almost all the time. Instant perfect match! Since he's like Ashley, mean and rude and well... plain obnoxious, I'll give the marriage a thumbs up. And plus, he's taking the wicked witch of the west from me. And I couldn't be any more happier.

"Well, that's your problem. I'm not you're personal maid," I say walking out of the scene.

"What's your problem Alicia?"

"You and you're attitude, and for the one hundredth time, It's Ally!" I scream her face and then walk out.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was in my tour bus. It's a long drive from L.A to Miami. But it's worth it. I get to perform, go home to my parents, and see my home town. And most importantly, I get the chance to find Ally and apologise. Breaking up with her was the biggest mistake of my life. I feel more sorry for her than for me. I mean, loved her and her family treats her like shit, I felt as though I could make a difference in her life. I could make her happy.

I could tell I was the one and only that actually loved her for real, and I was a jackass to call it off. And if she had a boyfriend now, I won't be surprise. I see the most beautiful girls in the world everyday, but she's the best. She's all cute and girly and she smells like citrus fruits. Not something like vanilla, or what the other girls wear. And her lips taste like mint, not like strawberry lip-gloss. And every time I close my eyes, I feel the warmth of her lips on him. I see her in my dreams all the time. I just wish fantasies were real.

I look over at Dez. He was the one that hooked me up with Ally. He went to her store to get a new guitar for me and he saw her. His first words when he came home to me were, 'Dude, she's perfect for you'

When I saw her, I knew she was. Maybe I could check the music store for her. If only I knew the name of the store.

"Hey Dez,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you remember the name of the store Ally used to work in?"

"Um yeah, I think it was Sonic Boom,"

"Thanks!"

"Oh wait, you have an autograph signing there some day, I think the second day of your tour,"

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Well, yeah. You loved her and you might be able to see her there,"

"Thanks Dez, you're awesome!"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I groaned when my alarm clock went off. Another day at school. It's Monday! Whoo! Another five days of torture. And then school closes on Friday, thank the Lord!

I get up and get changed. I head on downstairs to get breakfast when I pass by Ashley's door. I see the door open and she and Blake were fast asleep. And clothes were scatted on the floor. I walk away quickly. I don't want to have mental images of what happened in my head for the rest of the day.

When I head downstairs, I see my parents passed out on the couch. And clothes were scattered across the floor. Great so they had sex too! Another mental image, I rather not have.

I walk into the kitchen and make some toast. I gulp it down before getting some water and head out the door.

* * *

I do this until Friday, the last day of the week. When this time, my dad stopped me.

"Alicia honey, we have a performer whose stopping by Sonic Boom to take photos and autographs with fans. His name is Austin Moon. As soon as school finishes, I want you to get there as fast as you can and open up. Okay?"

"Wait, Austin Moon. The Austin Moon!?"

"Yes, I trust that you won't act like a fan girl, right?"

"But-but-I-I-he-he"

"Alicia, don't stutter and head to school before you're late. Oh and Ashley's gonna be there too,"

"Wait Ashley's gonna work?"

"Yes, now move!"

I'm pushed out the door with one thought in my head, _Austin Moon is coming to ruin my life, all over again._


	3. He defended me

**SO this is my last update of 2012 :(**

**Sad :(**

**But I hope this chapter is good, and thanks for the favs, follows and reviews.**

* * *

"Oh thank God! You're here!" Dez exclaims as I walk up to open the door to Sonic Boom. Schools's over and I missed the bus so I had to run.

"Yes," I breathed out.

I open the doors and the crew goes into action fixing the corner for the signing. I just go behind the register and try to hide my face. Then Austin just appears in the doorway. I see him and my heart skips a beat. He looks even hotter than before. But I shouldn't trust him. I might have read and done some research and found out that Austin's a total player. Sleeps with a new girl every week. Same like Ashley.

"H-hey Ally," he says shyly

"Hi," I say and turn my back. I hear him sigh before speaking again.

"Um Ally maybe after this, we could maybe, talk?"

"Soon Austin,"

"How soon?"

"How soon could you wait?" I ask

"Not long. I can come over by you tonight, if that's better."

"Sure, but you should go now. Your fans await," I say and nod to the fans outside screaming and dancing like headless chickens.

"You're right," he says before walking to the table.

* * *

I was in the warm Miami air. I was heading home when a figure appears beside me.

"Could we talk now," it asks

"Who are you?" I ask

"Really Ally. It's me, Austin,"

"Oh, and yeah," We were on my porch and I was opening the door. Just when it was open and I was about to walk in, he stops me. I turn to ask why, but before I open my mouth, his lips are pressed against mine. I respond immediately. I miss the warmth of his lips. A lot. This is the highlight of my month. Then I realise, you're kissing your ex. And pull away. He seems hurt and sad.

"Um, we head inside," I try to say as coolly as I can.

"Yeah, yeah," he says as he clears his throat.

I walk inside and say "Mom, dad I'm home!" They were in the living room watching T.V and didn't hear me. The usual

"Hey!" Austin calls out to my parents. They reply nothing. Then Ashley bursts through the door. "OMG! I just saw Blake, kissing another girl!" She exclaims before crashing on the couch and crying.

"Oh, honey. Was he really kissing her?" my mom asks softly. Everyone know not to talk loud when Ashley's angry.

"Yes! Well...I don't know! They were at the same restaurant together, eating at the same booth, then she got up and kissed him on the cheek before walking out!" he says between sobs. Me and Austin just stand there and observe

"Well she could be his mother, or aunt," Mom points out.

"No! She's the same age as him!" Ashley protests

"She could be his sister," my dad points out

"Why would his sister kiss him?"

"Well, sister's do that. You did it to Alicia," My mom said.

"I guess you're right. I guess I should call him and apologise to him for throwing chocolate on him and to get the full story," she said smiling now, and she runs upstairs before spotting me and Austin. Same old Ashley, making a big fuss out of nothing

"OMG! You're Austin Moon!" she exclaims jumping up and down.

"Yes," he says coldly.

"Alicia, you didn't tell me you were friends with him," he says smiling and waving at me.

"It's Ally," I try to point out but she ignores me.

"Actually I'm sure she did. We were dating last summer," he says

"No, Ally never had a boyfriend." Ashley says confused

"Yes, I did. You know him Ash. You made us popcorn and dinner when our date got rained out," I recall the only time my sister was ever nice to me.

"Oh yeah! Then you guys broke up because of-"

"Ashley, we rather not talk about the breakup," I cut her off.

"Oh. Well if I were in your shoes, thing would be pretty awkward," she says

"Yeah, but Ally and I are best friends, we'll make it through together,"

"Who's Ally?" Ashley asks puzzled.

"You sister," Austin says with disbelief in his eyes,

"She calls herself Ally now?" Ashley asks

"You know I would like you, if you weren't such a bitch to your sister," Austin says coldly.

"Hey! Listen to how you talk to me, okay? The rumours were right. You are a player with no respect for people. You better watch out Ally," Ashley warns before heading upstairs.

I look across the room and see my parents looking at us.

"Hi mom, dad," I say again

"Alicia-"

"Ally"

"Ally, why is Austin in our house?"

"I brought him to talk,"

"Why would you kidnap him to talk stupidness with him?" My dad asks

"Sorry sir, but Ally didn't kidnap me. She's one of my closest friends and I met her today after a long while and asked her to catch up. I asked if it was okay to come here. I wanted to say hello to you guys," Austin covers for me. I give a shy smile when my dad looks at me.

"Since when is Ally your friend. Ally why didn't you tell us about this?" My dad demands

"Dad, I did,"

"Don't lie young lady!" he snaps

"No I did. Last summer. We lost connection!" I defend myself. It's true. Austin said I was the closest thing he had to a girl friend, so he wanted to remain friends. Even after the breakup we would talk. Then when he moved, we lost touch.

"I think I would remember that!" my dad says

"It's true. I was with Ally last summer. I remember playing Scrabble with you guys and every time Ally would take me up to her room, Mrs. Dawson, you would say 'they're condoms in the night stand'. Do you guys even pay attention to Ally? Do you even notice if she's home or not?! What kind of parents are you?!" Austin defends me.

My mom gasps ad my father goes red. They look taken aback.

"Come on Ally," Austin says dragging me to my room

One thought stays in my head, _He defended me_.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter ended to fast. I just wanted to upload it. And I have to keep you coming back for more right ;)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**And**

**Lilly5603 does NOT own Austin and Ally.**

**Peace out! Bye!**


	4. He convinced me to run with him

**Hey! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I would say it's my first update of the year, but then I just remembered that I updated The Truth About Forever yesterday, so...**

**Lilly5603 does NOT own Austin and Ally or the the characters used... well she does own some...**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to blow at your parents like that," he apologised.

"It's cool, I mean to do that myself, but I never muster up the courage," I confess

"So, how have you been?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Good, and you?"

"Fine,"

"How's being famous?" I ask

"It's fun and cool. I mean music is my life so being able to rock out on stage everyday is awesome for me,"

"Must be fun," I say

"It is. But my songs aren't the best," he admits

"How come?" I ask

"They're just not my type, you know," he says

"What is your type?" I ask

"The songs you write," he says

Feeling oddly nice and not afraid, that happens a lot when Austin's around, I lead him to the piano and take out my book. I point to a particular song and tell him, "Sing that," He looks at me confused, then sings. And sings with the most beautiful voice I know.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_  
_You really thought that I was_  
_Gone (gone gone gone)_  
_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_  
_Said I was over you were_  
_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_To take it to the studio_  
_This is not a comeback_  
_Following my own path_  
_Laying down the fat tracks_  
_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhhhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_  
_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your_  
_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_You pushed me till' I had to_  
_Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_I know I can be a star_  
_Take off like a rocket car_  
_Everyday I'm working hard_  
_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_  
_I think this is an emergency_  
_Hey_  
_Pull the plug_  
_Austin's blowing up my p.c._  
_Every hour day and night_  
_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You thought that I was gone_  
_Guess that you were wrong_  
_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_ **(*)**

__"That was an amazing song Ally," I say

"Thanks,"

"So what song have you written bout your family?" he asks

"How-how do you know?" I ask

"Cause I know you, now sing!" he urges.

"Fine, only for you," I say

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid,_  
_I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything right._  
_According to you_  
_I'm difficult,_  
_hard to please,_  
_forever changing my mind._  
_I'm a mess in a dress,_  
_can't show up on time,_  
_even if it would save my life._  
_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_incredible,_  
_he can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_irresistible,_  
_everything he ever wanted._  
_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_so baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_according to you._

_According to you_  
_I'm boring,_  
_I'm moody,_  
_you can't take me any place._  
_According to you_  
_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._  
_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_  
_you're the boy who puts up with that._  
_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_incredible,_  
_he can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_irresistible,_  
_everything he ever wanted._  
_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_so baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,_  
_like I'm not hated. oh... no..._  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me_  
_you're stupid,_  
_you're useless,_  
_you can't do anything right._  
_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_incredible,_  
_he can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_irresistible,_  
_everything he ever wanted._  
_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_according to you. (you, you)_  
_According to you. (you, you)_

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid,_  
_I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything right._ **(**)**

__"That's sweet." he says

"Thanks" I say blushing.

"You know why I don't like the songs they write me?" he asks

"Why?" I ask

"They're not what I want. Like there's something missing, ya know. And my songwriter and me, well we had a thing, and then she cheated and now, she's fired,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say. It stung. A lot. I never moved on and he did. Shows that maybe he wasn't the one for me after all...

"It's cool. Have you moved on?"

"What?" I ask

"Have you, ya know, got a boyfriend now?" he asks inching closer and closer with every word.

"Um... no?" I squeak out.

"Then he won't be mad if I did this?" he asked, his breath on my lips now.

"I-I-I-I" I stutter

"Shut up and kiss me," he demands. I nod my head and our lips meet.

At once there's fireworks in my stomach. And a desire for more. We kiss till we have to come up for air. It was sweet but passionate. All our emotions pilled into it. Everything. Just kissing him was the only drug I needed to keep me alive. This was what I wanted. What I _needed_.

There was something in the back of my head saying to stop. This wasn't right. We broke up. It was a nasty one too. Why are we still doing this.

When we had enough air we resumed our activities. This time Austin pushed me back on the bed. Then memories of our break up flash back to me, and I have enough strength to push him off.

"I'm sorry," he apologises not looking sorry at all.

"I take it you want to get back together?" I blurt out. He looks at me shocked. He gulps before answering

"No-well, you see... I didn't mean like that I-I-I... yes," he admits after trying to cover up.

"Good, I want to," I say before rejoining our lips.

We're interrupted when someone barges through my door. We spring apart instantly

"Oh, I didn't know you were too busy having sex than to make us dinner," My dad says coldly_  
_

"I wasn't having sex," I defend

"Sure, I'll believe that when pigs fly!" My mom exclaims

"Austin, maybe you should go," My dad says turning next to Austin. I don't want him to go. If he does, they won't stop lecturing me on the importance of keeping your virginity.

"NO!" I scream louder than I should.

"Alicia!" mom scolds

"Wait, your daughter probably had a rough day at school. Had to stand for a rough five hours with screaming fans while I sign their CDs and now she only got one hour of relaxation, and now she has to make food for you?" Austin asks with disbelief.

"Look, young man. This is my house, my rules. Alicia-"

"Ally," I try to correct.

"_Ally_, would have all the attention she needs _after_ Ashley leaves," my dad says

"Now Alicia, let him leave now!" my dad yells

"Lester, maybe he's right. We should leave them alone for another hour. Ally needs it. It's time Ashley learns how to cook. She'll need the lessons when she's married," My mother suggests

"Penny-" my father tries

"It's settled. Let her have her time. In the mean time, I need to talk to you outside," my mother says dragging him outside. This is the mother I remembered. Sticking up for me. The last time she did that was that summer with Austin. She closed the door after she left.

"Ally, how can you live like this!?' Austin asks.

"I can't. I-I-I wanna move out, but I don't know where," I confess.

He is in thought for a while before he sighs and speaks, "Come with me," he says

"But your par-"

"I stay in a hotel room. Just me. Dez in the other suite below mine. Come on. Escape this this. Let it go for a couple days, they'll beg you to come back." he interjects.

"I can't, the money,"

"No, no excuses. I'll make come with me, whether you like it or not."

"So, you just said that if I don't go willingly, you'll kidnap me," I say

"Yes, Now let's leave now," he urges

"My clothes," I say

"I'll pack, just sit and relax" he offers

"Um... no. I'll pack," I say. I have... items of clothing I don't wan him to go through.

"Why?" he asks hurt

"I just rather pack my own clothes," I say

"But it-"

"I'm packing my own clothes, now sit!" I order.

"Okay?" he says. I take a gym bag out of the cupboard and start packing.

* * *

"You ready?" Austin calls out from the ground. My room is on the second floor, but it's a pretty big jump. Austin has my bag with him all that's missing is me.

"I don't think I can do it," I call out

"You have to. I'll catch. I won't let you fall. Promise." he reassures. I don't budge. It's like my feet are stuck on the window-still.

"Do you trust me?" he asks. I think, do I.

"Yes," I reply shakily.

"Then jump," he says. I take one last glance of my room, since I don't know when I'll be back. "Bye room," I whisper. I take a deep breath and jump. And as promised, I fell directly into Austin's arms. "See, that's not too hard,"

"No," I say

He puts me down and we run to his car, which unfortunately, was a block away from my house. We run off into the night, and I have one thought in my head, _He convinced me to run away with him_.

* * *

**(*)- A billion hits, Ross Lynch**

**(**)- According to you, Orianthi**

**Don't own the songs used either.**

**So as a New Years gift, review, fav and follow?**


	5. He posted a pic me on his Facebook page

**Ally's POV**

It's been almost one day I've been gone. And the worst thing of all, no one noticed.

Not even one phone call and to think they would actually be on their knees begging me to come back. For all I know I could be with Austin until next ten years and they might have not noticed.

Austin said don't worry, we left in the middle of the night, and it's only seven in the morning, and no one is up that early in my house.

I should be glad they didn't notice. I ran away and got away with it. Point one for Ally!

We were in the room, which was more like a penthouse, playing cards. And Austin was having fun beating me at whatever we were playing.

"Ha! I won! Again!" he cried. "Wow, thanks for letting me know!" I say

"You could never-" he started but was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

"Coming!" he yelled.

"You hide, we don't know who it is," he warns

"Too late," Ashley said from the doorway. Ashley!? As in my sister Ashley? The one who I call the wicked witch of the west is here!? Great, she must have come back to take me with her and now my parents will find out.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Austin asks

"I did, now shut up, I'm not here for you," Ashley says walking closer to me.

"Look, this is my house! Get out! Ally doesn't want to see you!" Austin yells at her

"Let her stay," I say softly I doubt neither of them heard me

"What?" Austin asks

"You heard her, she wants me to stay," Ashley says smirking.

"Fine, but I'll stay right-"

"No Austin. No need to be rude, but can you give us some space?" I ask politely. I see hurt flash across his eyes before he nods and goes to the next room.

"What do you want Ashley?" I ask her annoyed.

"You home," she replies

"So mom and dad could find out what I did and finally kick me out?" I ask

"No, I just. I've been thinking," she starts then stops

"About..." I urge her to continue.

"About how I'll be out of the house soon, and all we ever do is fight,"

I scoff before answering, "No, all you ever do is pick on me,"

"I want to change that," she says with hope in her eyes

"Why? Why now Ashley? Tell me, why?" I ask

"Because! I'm going soon! And I forgot how it' like to be a sister!" she exclaims

"Why should I let you know become my sister?" I ask her

"I can prove it, I've been a bitch in the past and I want to change it. I want to have quality Ashley and Ally time," she says. The look in her eyes let me know that she's serious. She's made her mind up. She really wants this.

"I'd be happy to get sister sister time, but why the sudden change of mind? You always thought of me as a pest," I say smiling sadly.

It's true. I's love to have time with Ashley. I forgot how it was to have a real sister.

She sighed and ran a hair through her hair and spoke, "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I'll be moving out, hardly getting time to see you and we barely talk, I-I just realized how much I'll miss you. I don't want to go and all you remember of me was that I was a hard cold bitch who didn't care about you. I do care about you." she said

"I love you," I say opening my arms for a hug.

"I love you more," she said hugging me smelling a vanilla and what I think is peppermint,

"But I love you most," we say at the same time before bursting out laughing.

"That's so going on my Facebook page," Austin said snapping a photo of us. We laughed even more

"On the other hand, how did you find me?" I ask her

"I'm your sister. I know you. Obviously you'd run with Austin." she says making me blush

"So is there a baby on the way or what?" she asks jokingly. I blushed even harder and yelled,  
"Ashley!"

"So I should head home, you coming with?" she asked

"I look at Austin and back at her. What would be the consequences?

"No, not now. I'll come back soon, but not right now. I need to escape for a while,"

"I understand. Just make sure to be home before the wedding," she warns

"When's it again?" I ask

She gasps and says, "August 29th! Make sure and keep it in your head!"

"Bye Ashley,"

"Bye Ally, bye Austin," she says before walking out.

* * *

**Penny's POV**

I woke up this morning expecting to be surrounded by the aroma of eggs and bacon. I got up and went downstairs but there was no sign of Ally. I knew she couldn't be at school, school's closed. I went up to her bedroom, it was made but there was no signs that Ally was in there. I walked to the bathroom and there was no one in there. I start to panic. Sure there was never enough attention on Ally, but would she really run away? No, it can't be. She's always been the good one.

I walk into Ashley's room, at least she left a note saying she'll be back soon. That's one less daughter to worry about.

"Ally!" I call out. "Ally!?" I call down the hallways.

"ALLY!" I scream one last time and got no answer.

And I can't believe that my husband is still asleep. I run into our room and start pounding Lester with pillow.

Soon enough he wakes up, "What the hell woman!" he yells at me

"Ally's gone!" I say panicking.

"What?"

"Ally's gone! I-I checked her room and she's not there...the halls there's no one! God! I wonder if she's okay! What if she's kidnapped!" I breathe out

"Relax! She's at school," he says.

I look at him with disbelief. "School's closed! She's your daughter! Your flesh and blood and your not the least concern she could probably be dead by now!"

"Well one less to take care off," he says as though it was a relief to find your daughter missing first thing in the morning.

"You asshole! Austin's right! We're the worst parents ever! We need to call the police! She's missing," I yell scrambling to the phone.

"Stop! I don't want her back!" I drop the phone and look at him.

"What did you say?" I say my voice low.

"She ran away with the Austin kid! She run and shacked up with him! It's obvious! I don't want that, that...that thing back! She might be pregnant!"

"She ran away with him, because we don't ever listen to her! She has every right to go with him! And when she comes back we'll make this right. Give her the love she deserves!" I yell at his face.

"She's not coming back. I swear to God if she comes back, I'll kill her!"

I look at him with disgust and hatred.

"Why! She probably still loves you after the way you've treated her!"

"She's useless! I don't need her. I always wanted one child. When you told me you were pregnant with her, I tried so hard to tell you to abort her," he reveals.

I look at him with stone cold eyes, how could I marry him?

"I don't want anything to do with you," I say disgusted.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you don't want Ally here, then I'm not going to be here,"

"What?"

"I'm saying, that if you feel this way about Ally and she doesn't return home by midnight, cause I can't live knowing one of my babies are in danger, I want a divorce.''

* * *

**Sorry to end it there. Things get better for them. Lester will eventually get to like Ally.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin & Ally or the ****characters used. All she owns is Ashley.**

**Bye :)**


	6. He wants me to go?

**Hi people. I realized that it's been a while since I updated. WHTG will be updated by this weekend, I just have to find it in my document list…is that bad? Not finding it?**

**So now on with story…**

**DISCLAMIER: Lilly5603 does NOT own A&A or any of the characters used in the story…she does own Ashley and Blake though…**

**Ashley's POV**

I cannot believe what I just heard my father confess. Ally is a blessing to this family. Without her here we'd be in trouble! If anything she's my sister, and a sister's job is never complete, whether she's an ass or not, a sister's job is never complete if her sister is in danger.

Maybe dad was bluffing when he said he'll kill Ally, but you never know. Dad's always been stern, especially with Ally.

I remember one time, when she was six and I was ten we had bought this carton of ice-cream, fruity mint swirl (Ally's favorite flavor) for this music convention held by us. Ally found it and immediately began eating it. When dad came to retrieve it for the guests and saw Ally having it, he was so angry she slapped little four year old her. Ally cried all night and the read hand shaped mark was there for days.

I remember he locked her in a closet until the party was over which was like one in the morning. When my mom found out she was furious. She never thought her husband could be so cruel to such an innocent soul like Ally's. When we went to rescue her, me and my mom, she was asleep and basically had no memory of the incident.

Dad never laid a hand on us again. Well none that I know of, I think it should have been me who should have been slapped, I mean when Ally and I played as kids, there was always me or Ally (mainly Ally) leaving the session with a bruise. And even at ten, I sometimes, I said sometimes, was a total bitch to my sister.

And now I regret it. Ally had life really hard.

I decided to make my presence noticeable my opening the door to my parent's room.

My mom looked panicky and looked at me with hope in her eyes when she saw the door open, my dad looked angry and well, angry.

"What's going on?" I ask playing cool

"Nothing," dad said immediately and smiling when he saw me.

"Ally's gone!" my mom exclaims

"What?" I ask playing cool

"Ashley Marissa Dawson! Do you know something!?" my mother demands seeing through my lie

"No," I say again looking anywhere but at her

"Yes, you do! Where is she!"

"Listen, Ash, you don't have to say anything, just give me the phone and I'll call her," my dad says reaching for the phone in my hand, "NO!" I shout. Anger flares through his eyes.

"Where is she, Ashley!" my mother presses.

"I have sister's code_" I start my dad interrupts me, "Sister code my ass! Just tell us where the damn girl is!" My dad demands

I glare at him before continuing, "I'm not telling you, but she ran away," my mother gasps when I say 'run away', "She's with someone who can treat her better,"

"When will she come home?" my mom asks desperately

"She just wants to feel love guys, and if you call and apologise now maybe, she will," I tell her but look at dad pointedly since he is one of the main reasons she's chosen to run away.

"I will apologise, _after_ she comes home. I think the _real apology_ for her to come back will be from your father," she says

"I'm not apologising to that..that girl," my dad says disgusted that we would ever propose such a decision.

"That girl has a name," I point our glaring at him.

"I'm still and would never, ever apologise for something that's not my fault," my dad protests

I throw my hands up in the air in desperation. This man was persistent!

"It's either my way, or the highway, and if you don't go and apologise your sorry ass to Ally, then I'm seriously leaving!" my mom warns walking out **(*) **

I watch in silence as my family falls apart.

"Damn bitch ruins everything!" my dad yells at the air. I turn around and give him a look of hatred and disbelief before walking out.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was having a blast staying at Austin's. He's like everything I need and more. I think, I think I might actually love him. Is it crazy that I could see us in the future getting married, having children and living together? No I don't think so. I think my life is finally getting back perfect.

I guess the breakup was something that wasn't needed. We act as though it never happened. I'm not ready to talk about it yet, since it puts us both in awkward positions, but we both know if we want to keep this relationship, we need to talk things out from then, sort out what was true and rumour, but I don't think I'm ready for that.

I just want to enjoy what's going on in the present, not dwell in the past.

"Ally, your phone has been vibrating for the last ten minutes non-stop, should you be concerned?" he asks eyeing my phone.

"Nah, just means that I have voicemails and texts," I say going back to reading the papers

"It's four in the evening, maybe you should check them. It may be your family," he suggests

I consider this and pick the phone up, texts were from Ashley and Trish, my best friend who had to sadly spend her summer in New York without me, and voice mails, there were three. One from Ashley just checking to see what I was doing, the last two form my mom who apologised and asked me to come home, she can't take it longer she misses me.

I smile, at least I now have two people on my side.

"I'm not going home," I say

"Why not? Not that I don't want you here, but they said they were sorry," Austin asks shocked. I can tell he was expecting me to go back after the first I'm sorry.

I'm not until dad says he's sorry," I say

He sighs before continuing, "Ally, I think it's best for the both of us if you go now,"


	7. He said 'I love you'

_previously on That Summer_

_I'm not until dad says he's sorry," I say_

_He sighs before continuing, "Ally, I think it's best for the both of us if you go now,"_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Wait, what? What did I just hear? Was it correct? I thought he wanted us to get back together again, why did he ask me to...go?

"What?" I ask my voice shaking.

He looks at me and notices the hurt and tears in my eyes, "Hey, no Ally don't cry," he says coming to wipe the tears with his thumb, "No, Ally I didn't mean I wanted you to go, I just am scared for the both of us," he says softly.

"What, why?"

"Your dad, Ashley just texted me saying he's out to get you, and is really mad that you left,"

"Since when were you and Ashley so close?" I ask surprised.

"Things happen," he says raising an eyebrow.

"So my dad...hates me?" I ask taking it in and re-confirming.

"I'm so sorry Ally," he says stroking my hair pulling me into a hug.

"I don't need your pity, I need to go," I say wiping new tears that were flowing.

"You really want to?" he says sadly

"I think it's best, my dad already hates me, better go early and see what he says than go later when he's more angry," I say.

"I'll get your bag and drop you home," he offers,

"Thanks," I say smiling at him

He smiles back and says, "I'll stay with you through it, maybe it'll tone him down," he says

"Thanks, but no thanks," I say declining he offer. He seems hurt so I continue, "No! It's just that even if you're there to defend me, he'll still get mad, or even madder, and even if he seems nice with you there, when you go, he'll come out more," I say telling him the reason

"But what-" he starts but I cut him off knowing what he's saying, "No Austin, you can't stay with me forever, even if we both want it," I say.

"Fine have it your way," he sighs.

"I love you," I slip out, I didn't even realise I said it until he said, "I love you too,"

"Don't be scared, it's not to soon," he whispers when he sees the shocked expression on my face. I smile at him at kiss him, but before we can get anywhere,

"You need to go! NOW!" a voice screamed from the doorway

* * *

**Yeah, it's pretty short but I just really wanted to post something before going back to school. During weekdays I don't visit fanfiction, so yeah, next chapter will be cool.**

**Whose LOUD for A&A tonight!? That NEW! And AUSLLY-FIED! Is that a word? I think I broke a law in English.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own A&A or the characters used.**

**I got a lot of reviews and favs and follows on the last one, thanks sooooooooooo much!**

**So review?**


	8. He always wanted to go to Vegas

**Hi people of fanfiction! How's your Saturday so far? Awesome? Well I'm gonna make it ROSSOME cause I'm updating…**

**Sorry if it's been a while!**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own A&A or the characters used in this story…**

_Previously on That Summer…_

_"I love you," I slip out, I didn't even realize I said it until he said, "I love you too,"_

_"Don't be scared, it's not too soon," he whispers when he sees the shocked expression on my face. I smile at him at kiss him, but before we can get anywhere,_

_"You need to go! NOW!" a voice screamed from the doorway…_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ashley!?" I ask

"Yes, now you need to go, like quickly," she says

"But? Where?" I ask

"Or let's start with why?" Austin asks form my side.

"Because dad's gonna murder you," she says

"Ashley, really!?" I ask

"Yes, really, He's super mad. Said a lot of shit, they'll get a divorce soon. You need to go or he'll find you. I advise to go let him cool off, while you're with Austin. He'll take out on Austin if he doesn't find you," she says quickly moving around the house gathering what is mine and pushing it back in the duffel bag.

"Why, what the hell is going on?" Austin demands

"Ally's dad is very dangerous when he's mad. I'm sorry Ally but he called you a mistake. Please for the sake of me and everyone else. Go! Go with Austin, I'll drive you somewhere and tell you when it's safe to come back," Ashley pleads.

"Your dad is dangerous when he's mad, right?" Austin confirms.

It's true. My dad is pretty mad when he's mad. Well mad, as in goes off on me, I guess it's true I was never his favorite. And it is still settling that he confessed he doesn't like me. It does hurt…for reasons I can't explain.

"Yes, I know it's-" she starts but Austin stops her.

"I know, I was thinking-"

"Do you really want Ally to get hurt?" Ashley asks in a soft tone.

"No," he says

"Do I have a say in this?" I ask saying something in what seems like forever.

"No," they both say.

"Well, since this _is _about me, I thought I could at least give an opinion," I persist

"Ally, stay out of this," Ashley snaps.

Sure, she's the caring sister who wants to save me from getting hurt but there's no way to hide the bitch underneath.

"Bitch," I snap

"What did you call me?" she questions.

"Um, I said hitch. That man is a hitch," I try to cover.

"Thought so," she says glaring at me.

"Back to the topic! And no I don't want to see Ally get hurt. Where do you suggest we go?" Austin asks Ashley, as though she's some smart person.

"Anywhere that's not in Miami," she says handing me my bag.

"I'll get my stuff and you'll drive us to…Vegas?" Austin asks

"Sure, why not," Ashley shrugs

"Why Vegas?" I ask

"I always wanted to go there," Austin calls from his bedroom.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley where have you been?" Blake asks me. I'm dropping Austin and Ally in Vegas in a couple minutes. It was originally an hour's wait, but I killed most of the time with Blake.

We've been in comfortable silence for the last forty minutes, until now.

"What do you mean?" I ask him

"You've been spending a lot of time with Ally and at home lately," he says

"Spending time with my family before I'm off with you is bad?" I ask

"No, and that's what you think of our marriage? That you'll just be with me because I'm taking you away?" he asks

"That made no sense," I point out.

"Okay smartass, since when are you so close with Ally?" he fires back.

"I'm just worried for her. Since Austin came back she's been having a hard time," I reveal.

"Wait, whose Austin?" he asks

"Ally's boyfriend," I say irritated.

"Is he just her boyfriend?" he asks.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" I fire back looking at him in disbelief.

"No! Why so defensive?" he shouts

"Blake! There's nothing going on between me and Austin!" I yell at him

My phone beeped telling me I got a text. It was from Austin telling me he and Ally was ready.

"Is that Austin?" Blake asks with fire in his eyes.

"No, it's-" I try to come up with a name

"It's him!" he says as he grabs the phone from my hand, "Where are you two going?" he demands.

"I'm taking Ally up and him to drop them to the movies! Neither of them could drive!" I defend.

"Better be," he warns

"You know, what's the point of a relationship if you can't trust your lover?" I ask when I get to the door before walking out taking one last look at him.


	9. He and I alone? In a hotel room?

**Hi, has it been a while? Yeah it has, and this short chapter maybe won't help. But at least it's something, right? Moving on...**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own A&A or the characters used in this story...**

* * *

"So this is the Cara's inn," Ashley said as she pulled over in a hotel that looked run down but still alright... I guess.

"What's so special about here?" Austin asked beside me.

"Um, well the rooms are cute and comfy, and well, it's...it's all I could afford right now,okay!" she admitted

"It's fine, thanks Ashley," I say smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go check us in, okay?" Austin told me getting our bags out the car.

"Okay," I say telling him it's okay to go, I know he wanted to give me a private goodbye with Ashley.

"He's really sweet," Ashley says to me in a longing way, well a longing look in her eyes.

"What's wrong. Is everything thing good between you and Blake?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure," she starts then stops to clear her throat and then continues, "I mean yes. We're just a little complicated right now. Typical wedding drama, nothing to worry," she reassures.

"Good, I love you," I tell her watching her reaction, I don't think I've told her those three words in a while.

"I love you too," she says smiling throughout the whole time. I let out a sight of relief.

"Worried to say you love someone?" she asks surprised.

"No, just that...nothing... I love you?" I stutter

"I love you too, didn't we just go through this?" she fires back. I just roll my eyes at her.

"Hey, be safe, alright. Vegas can be pretty scary at times, yes I know you're gonna go out and party and just hang around and laze with Austin, but be careful, okay. Especially with the partying, a lot of crazy stuff can happen," she warns.

"I'll keep an eye out. And since when am I the type to party?" I ask

"Well, you might want to try things and you're telling me that you and Austin are gonna stay locked up in your room and cuddle all the time?" she asks.

"Nooo," I admit guiltily.

"See you soon," she says and I get out the car. She smiles and waves one last time before driving off into the night.

"Drive safely!" I called out as she sped down the streets. She honked the horn in response.

* * *

"Austin, I love you" Blake heard his so called soon to be wife say to this Austin kid.

'How could she?' Blake thought as he angrily walked back out the doors.

* * *

**That was it, well thanks for reading :)**

**Few things;**

***Review! Favorite! Follow!**

***Follow me on Twitter! Lilly5603 (You can tell I love that name a lot)**

***Read my other stories!**

***I don't know what else to say!**

**Enjoy your Sunday, I won't cause I have to head out to school tomorrow...**


	10. He betrayed me?

**Hey! Yes I know some of you are confused but just to clear up, yes you did read right. Austin said he loved Ashley, and some of you are like WTF? He loves Ally, the truth behind it is that, well you'll have to scroll further down to see, well read.**

**Anywho, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows :)**

**So on with this very short chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally or the characters used in this story...**

* * *

"I love you Ashley," I told Ally's sister.

"I love you too, but you break my sister's heart again, and I'll break you. Understood?" she warned

"Yes sir," I joked. Then I caught her expression and corrected myself, "I mean yes." I said clearing my throat.

"Good," she said eyeing me as she go in the car to drive off.

No, no, no! I don't have an affair with Ashley.

That's not even humanly possible.

We. Are. Just. Friends.

I needed to ask Ashley something, I wanted to surprise Ally with a well surprise, and I thought who knows Ally better than her sister.

I know, Ashley didn't give a damn about Ally before, I thought that too, but when I asked her, she really knew a lot.

I have the perfect gift for Ally, I'll give it to her tomorrow, I could tell you, buy you could wait.

And is it wrong to tell Ashley I love her, in a totally brotherly way?

Nothing is going on, believe me

* * *

"He what!?" I asked in shock.

"I'm telling you he loves Ashley, I heard it myself," Blake, Ashley's soon-to-be-husband told me.

"But...that...makes...no...sense!?" I breathed out. I was way beyond mad. I wasn't about to blow though, I trust Austin and I need more proof.

"I know! It hurts! I just you should know, just a warning." he reassures

"Thanks, I guess. I'll see you soon," I tell him

"Yeah, the wedding might not be too soon after all," he sighed sadly and walked away.

I feel really bad for him. This was like high school Ashley. Since she started dating Blake, she never, ever cheated or betrayed him.

And Austin, was this true. I feel really broken inside, as though I've given my heart to someone and they teared it apart.

I trusted him. I freaking trusted that boy. We promised this would not be like the first time. This was him second shot and he ruined it.

How the hell could he!?

Wait, maybe I'm just unnecessarily assigning blame here. I don't have proof. That couldn't be true. Maybe there's a story behind it.

Just breathe Ally. I force myself to breathe and take it in. I'll just have to wait for Austin to settle it.

I look around the room and spot my songbook. I walk to the table and sit on the chair. I pick up the pen and open the book, time to express my feelings...

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me (1)_

* * *

**(1) I knew you were trouble: Taylor Sift, don't own.**

**Yes I know short and left you hanging.**

**I feel as though I'm writing a soap ****opera, leaving hanging at the end of almost every chapter, you guys maybe hate me for that...**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**p.s follow me on Twitter: Lilly5603**


	11. He clears this mess up

**So, this is the first update in what? Like a month or two? I'm so sorry. I've just been busy and if you hate this story and me well, I would too I haven't updated in what felt like a decade, if you want to come beat me up feel free…**

**Now with that out of the way, let's move on with the story! **

**The usual:**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does ****not ****own Austin and Ally or the characters used in this story. Just the plot line, and maybe Ashley and Blake **

**Secondly: Now the story:**

"Well someone's finally home," I tell Austin blankly.

"Sorry grumpy pants, I had business to take care of," he says coming over to pinch my cheek

"Don't touch me," I snap smacking his hand away.

"Ally, are you okay?" he asks

"Ask yourself!" I snap back although it made no sense.

"Maybe you're just sleepy, here, let's lie down," he urges

"What business did you have?" I ask instantly

"Just you know…stuff, people to see," he says dragging out every word careful of what he says

"People to see where?" I question

"Just around," he says avoiding looking at my eyes

"Glad to know Ashley and telling her you love her is 'just around'"

The look in his eyes told me what I wanted to know

"How could you?! You said you _loved_ me?! And then you tell my sister the same thing!? My _engaged_ sister?!"

"Ally what are you talking about?! I love you, you and only you! Where the hell does Ashley tie into this?!" he asks defending himself

"Maybe the fact that I heard you say you love her?" I yell at him

"Where did you hear that?" he asks

"I heard!" I defend

"From who?" he asks

"From, from…from a source!" I say

"What source?" he presses

"Ashley's fiancé Blake" I slip out

"_Blake?" _ Austin asks eyes going wide

"What don't like him?" I snapped

"As a matter of fact, I don't! He tried to manipulate you!" he says

"Why would he lie? You're not even denying it?" I yell

"You want the truth?" he asks

"No, I want a lie," I say sarcastically, "Of course I want the truth!"

"Okay, here it is,"

"I'm waiting" I snapped again

"Okay. I went to meet Ashley to tell her thanks for taking us here. I thank her, she's becoming the best sister to you, so I'm accepting her. Your sister, my sister. I told her thanks I did say I love her, but in a totally friendly way. I have no other feelings for Ashley, only you." He claims.

"So that's it, you really expect me to believe that?" I ask

"Yeah, I mean that's the truth," he says

"So that's the truth?" I ask

"Okay there is more, I also wanted a favor form her," he says shyly

"Now I kinda believe that," I say rolling my eyes

"Look Ally, I love you. I would never lie to you or hurt you, if I do I'll kill myself, I love you that much Ally. I know Ashley was the type to like partying till the morning and we're in Las Vegas I want to give you a memory to remember with me. I wanted to take you to this special dinner and then take you to this awesome club, I thought it would be a little getting back together party," he admits.

"Oh," I say feeling deflated

He then pulls out a card for the restaurant and tickets to I guess what was the club. Now I felt like a jerk. He was innocently just trying to make memories with me while here I am blowing up at him.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I would have probably that same thing, it's okay," he reassures coming up to hug me.

"I feel so stupid," I say shaking my head

"No, don't . Everything's alright," he assures me kissing my neck from behind.

"I love you," I mummer.

"I love you more," he says while he nuzzles my neck.

**I know it's short, but it's late and I'm sleepy, I promise like pinky swear to update this week again.**

**Follow me on Twitter! Lilly5603 (you can tell I love that name a lot) or effielovespink (I also love Effie Trinket form The Hunger Games)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	12. He takes me clubbing

"Where is Ally?!" Lester Dawson asked more like screamed at his daughter Ashley on this dark midnight.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Ashley screams back

"Don't lie Missy, I saw you leave the house early this morning and come back what time is it now? Oh yes that's right. MIDNIGHT! Where were all this time?!" he fired back at her.

"First let's stop yelling. Second it's not midnight it minutes to midnight and third. I. Don't. Know. Where. Ally. Is." She said breathing out the last part.

"I just wanna know where she is," he says, "That's all" he added

"She's safe, I'm giving you enough time to cool off before bring her back. But not that you care,"

"So you do know where she is!" he exclaims as though he's found the cure for cancer.

"UGHHHHH!" Ashley screams, "Here we go, again!" she says.

During this ugly confrontation Penny Dawson who is now ashamed to be called the wife of Lester Dawson was sitting on the couch head in her hands silently crying, praying that her baby girl was okay.

* * *

"So is this your first time out to a club?" Austin asked Ally while on the dance floor of this very popular, very crowded club in Vegas.

"How can you tell?" she asks thing to herself, is it really that obvious?

"Well your dancing kinda gave it away," he says

"Yes, I've never really found this interesting before," she admits rolling her eyes.

"So is it interesting now?" he asked smiling that coy cute smile of his.

"Anything is interesting with you," she says flashing him a grin.

"I know," he says letting his ego getting the best of him

"You know one day that ego of yours won't be able to fit through the door," she tells him

"Ha-ha, very funny, but no" he says, "Don't matter what there'll always be room for us," he says eyeing and trying hard not to mention that fact that was big and bold, the fact that Ally can't, no really can't dance.

"I'll be back. Don't move," he says wondering off into the crowd, leaving Ally alone.

"Hey DJ, can you play this song?" he asks telling the DJ what he wants to hear.

"No problem," The DJ says as the song starts. It was slow, maybe Ally can't dance to peppy upbeat music and maybe she can't dance to this either, but he can teach her. He wiggles through the crowd to find Ally right where he left her,

She wasn't dancing anymore just looking awkwardly at the couples around her slow dancing.

"May I have this dance?" he asks her.

"Austin I don't know, maybe I-" she started but he cut her off, "Don't think, just dance let the music speak to you," he told her positioning her arm on his shoulder and sliding his arm around her petite waist.

He smiled as they moved along to the music; she sure was a fast learner.

* * *

"Look, stop arguing! My daughter has run away, with some boy because of you! You made her go, the one thing that was special supposed to be special a gift to us, you made her go. And I will never, ever forgive you for this!" Penny screamed having enough.

"Penny-" Lester started but was cut off as soon as his mouth opened. "Don't talk, you had your chance," she snapped glaring him the whole time.

She glanced at the clock now it was midnight, she looked back at Lester disgustingly and then said, "Come on Ashley, let's go to bed," she said and without further ado went up the stairs with Ashley trailing behind.

* * *

**Is this a bad chapter? I'm sorry, it's late here and I'm tired but I wanted to get this up, ps Justin Listen would be updated tomorrow.**

**Have a good night or day or whatever time it is in your country :)**


	13. He Promises

**So it's been awhile, hasn't it? I am so sorry for not updating and I know lately I have been starting off all my stories like this. I am truly sorry I get that you lost interest in this story or you don't want to read it anymore…but thanks for still reading it.**

**So I'm going away for two weeks on Friday so I'm gonna try, I retype try to update every day.**

**DISCLIAMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters used in this story, just the plot line.**

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"So tell me Ashley that you took Ally, my daughter to Vegas with some strange man?" my mom asked shocked to hear this.

"Yeah, why's that bad?" I asked I really didn't see any harm in that.

"Fine let me re-phrase, you took my daughter to a strange place, with no adult in charge, with her so called boyfriend?" she asked again.

I nodded, this was no big deal.

"Ash, clearly you're missing the picture. Ally's alone with some boy! She's a teenager! What do hormonal teens do when they're alone?" she asked

"Oh, that's what you meant," I said finally getting her point of view.

She sighed, "And why Vegas of all places?" she asked again

"I don't know!" I said. "It was just off the top of my head! We didn't exactly have much time to think!" I defended myself.

"And to be honest, Ally isn't the type of girl who would run around with Austin having sex, and besides you've met him, you know he's a nice guy," I told her.

She considered this for a moment. "Well I guess, but still, you never know," she said. Mothers and their worrying. I'll never understand it.

"You know she isn't me, right? She didn't go boy crazy at 15." I reminded her coming to sit next to her.

She smiled. "I know, and thank God for that," she said resting her hand on my leg.

"So Vegas huh?" my dad said as he entered the room. My mom and I exchanged looks. He wasn't supposed to hear our conversation.

"I don't want to be the one lecturing, but Lester you know it's rude to eavesdrop." My mom scolded.

"I wasn't on my way in I heard that last part of this conversation," he defended. Now looking at me, "Why was it so hard to tell me?" he asked.

"I was just doing my role of being a sister," I said.

"Why now? Why not ten years ago?" he pressured.

"Cause it felt right now," I said

"Cause you want something from Ally." He says

I rolled my eyes, unbelievable.

"Maybe fame, her boyfriend is the Austin Moon," he continues, "Or maybe it's money you want," he adds.

"Why is there a catch to me helping out my sister?" I asked him

"Ashley you've been my daughter for how many years now?" he asked trying to prove he knows me better than I do.

"Mom, tell him to shush," I complained

"Lester shut up," she replied immediately

"Moving on," he said walking out of the room, he stopped to say, "I want Ally home by tomorrow,"

I looked at him with disgust, did he really expect me to go get her just like that whenever he wanted

"You should," my mom said

"What?" I asked

"I want her home to. We need to settle this like real people, like a real family." She explained

"But dad would-" I started but was cut off.

"I know, but I think it's best if she's home, with us," she says

"Okay," I say, "Tomorrow morning I'd go get her." I said before walking out to my own room, "Goodnight, mom," I said, "Goodnight sweetheart," she says.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Uggggggghhhhh!" Ally said getting up groaning, rubbing her head and glaring at me.

"Hey, what did I do?" I asked putting my hands in the air jokingly

"You did this to me!" she snapped.

"What?" I asked chuckling a little inside.

"Don't laugh, this is serious!" she snaps again.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to get yourself drunk and have a massive hangover," I reminded her.

"Haha,you think this is funny don't you?" she asked me

"Very," I clarified.

"Why does this hurt so much?!" she asks the ceiling, "And how am I drunk?" she asked again

This time is raise an eyebrow at her, "You know you're cute when you're hangover," I said pinching her cheek to tease her, but she catches my hand and pulls at my finger hard, "Never, ever pinch my cheeks, understood?" she asks with fire in her eyes.

"Yes madam," I said nodding my head

"Good," she said and walks into the bathroom I laugh to myself. She's so cute and sexy when she trys to be feisty.

Then Ally's phone beeps, I didn't want to be one of those boyfriends who pry into their girlfriend's life so I yelled to Ally instead, "Alls your phone beeped!"

"Check to see who it is!" she yells back. I pick the phone up and tap on the message. "It's from Ashley!" I tell her, "She's coming for us. She said she'd be here in a hour," I tell her reading the text.

"Cool," Ally shouts back. "I'm gonna shower, can you pack?" she asks,

"Yeah sure," I said getting up.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Okay, you guys ready?" Ashley asks us.

"Yeah, let me just return the room key," Austin says running back inside.

"How was it?" she asked

"Great," I said getting into the car, "I had lots of fun," I added

"I'm sure you did," she suggested in that tone, "You're practically glowing. I know you did the deed," she tells me and I blush looking down. Was it really that obvious?

"Um Ally, what's that?" she asks her eyes looking down at my finger

"Just a ring," I said not paying much attention. I was waiting for Austin to get back so we could leave.

"Ally that's not 'just' a ring," she said her voice rising into a panic.

"What?" I asked confused. What was the fuss? Then I see it. A single diamond ring on a finger it should not be on.

"Is that?" I start, but Ashley catches on, "Yeah," she says nodding her head while we both eye the ring.

"Do you think?" I start off again but she finishes for me, "You got married to Austin,"

"Oh My God," I said staring at this one piece of jewelry that could change my entire life.

My heart starts to swell and I feel a pang of guilt inside me, this could not be happening.

A million questions race though my mind. Is this a joke? When did this happen? Does Austin know? Then I feel my though head into the direction of that one question. Is it Austin that I'm married to, or some stranger?

Austin comes back and gets into the car. He smiles and then sees mine and Ashley's panic stricken faces and starts to worry, "What's going on?" he asks looking back and forth between Ashley and I.

I look on his ring finger. Sure enough, big and bold, there a ring identical to mine on it. My heart starts to pound and tears threaten to spill.

"Ally what's wrong?" he asks concern on all corners of his face

"Austin," I say, my voice shaking. "Ally?" he asks his voice going soft.

My hand shaking I take his hand and raise it up to his eye level for him to see the ring on both our fingers. He looked confused at first but then looks down and quickly catches on. His eyes widen in shock and he starts to breathe heavy looking back and forth at the rings.

"No," he whispers. Tears falling and my voice shaking I managed to replay a yes.

"Ally, I" he starts and cuts himself off. Still in shock and a loss for words.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. I have no idea how to react. This is the scariest thing in my life. To be married is what a girl dreams from young. To have their fairytale wedding, but being married at fifteen isn't a dream.

I feel disappointed in myself. For some reason I believe that this is my entire fault. I can't hold it in any longer. The tears do spill now and I begin to silently cry.

"Is this for real?" he asks finally. "I don't know," I say my voice trembling.

I feel a warm hand on my back. Ashley smiles at me and then asks, "Do you have a certificate or anything to see if this is true?" she asks

I shake my head and look at Austin, "I saw something like a certificate, but I thought it was fake, a joke. So I shoved it into the suitcase." He says

"You found something that certifies marriage and you didn't tell me?" I ask him

"We were in a hurry, I guess I didn't think it was that important," he defended.

"Look guys you need to sort this out. But not here, wait till we get home, okay?" Ashley asks

"Yeah," Austin replies for both of us.

He doesn't look at me so I turn my head and stare out of the window. "Hey, look at me," he says in a sof voice.

When I turn my head he takes my face into his hands and with his thumbs wipes the tears away.

"Everything's gonna be alright," he reassures me. "I'm not going anywhere." He continues.

"You promise?" I asked in a small voice.

"I promise," he says taking my hand and pulling it towards his face and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.


	14. AN

**So no this is not a chapter, I'm sorry for the disappointment. But this is an author's note. **

**I'm not gonna be here for a while :(. I'm going on vacation and I'm not sure if I'll get wifi access, if I do, I'll update, if not… then we'll see each other in two weeks.**

**I'm sorry, but I promise that when I do get back I'm gonna update every single chapter before, I re-type before, summer ends.**

**Bye, enjoy your day, night or whatever time it is in your country.**

_**-Lilly5603 :) aka Amrita **_


	15. He Explains to Me

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

"Okay, we're married," I say to Austin, "What are we gonna do?" I asked looking at him for an answer.

"Well for starters lets look back, when did this happen?" he asked

"Huh, that night after the club," I say, "That's when my memory starts to get hazy," I tell him.

"Do you think it's possible that we were drunk?" he asks

"No, no we can't we're underage," I say pushing that horrible thought out of the way. That can't be true. We wouldn't drink. We were perfectly fine. Oh god, I'm in deep trouble. This is not true. This is not happening.

"Ally, this is happening. America does have underage drinking," he says slowly.

"But we couldn't be drunk!" I scream.

"Ally shush, people are around!" Austin reminds me.

"But we couldn't be drunk!" I whisper harshly.

"It's possible. Both our memories are hazy after the club-" he starts to explain but I cut him off.

"Speaking of which, I mean to ask, how did we get in a club that was meant for eighteen year olds?" I ask that question was playing at the back of my mind for quite a while.

"I'm Austin Moon, I have connections. And back to the point," he says giving me a pointed look.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's cool. And it was a club, we did dumb things," he says

"But of all the things why did we get married?" I asked.

"We are both in love. And I guess it was some sort of spur of the moment thing. It just happened, Ally." He concluded.

"Yes, but why to us?" I ask clinging to this situation.

"We're in love, we do dumb stuff when you're in love," he says. I just look at him. How can he be so cool about this? Was this his first time getting married?

"Of course Ally this is my first time, what man do you think I am?" he asked slightly angry that I would think that.

"Oops, that thought may have slipped," I apologized again. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

I sigh and put my head between my hands. I was having mixed emotions of this situation. I was kinda happy, Austin and I are officially together but then there are the other feelings, like hurt, betrayal in myself that I let this happen, worry, fear. I looked over at Austin he seemed to be deep in thought too.

"What you thinking 'bout?" I asked softly.

"Just how this would look for career. This is gonna make my image look worse," he says

"What's wrong with your image?" I asked generally confused. To the public eye he seemed like the perfect role model. Followed his dreams and everything. Was a sweet kid. As far as I was concerned, he did nothing wrong.

"It's just lately, since I got back I've been with you. I performed two concerts since I was here, the first one after the day I got here and the second one I was late because I was… I was… I was busy," he says but something tells me he's hiding.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask

"Nothing," he stammers

"Do you really want to play this game?" I ask

"No,"

"Then spill you beans!" I demands.

A sigh then an answer, "I was busy spending time with you and I reached like 20 minutes late for a concert," he says. I feel instantly deflated. It was because of me he had to disappoint his fans.

"But they were okay with it. Just a slight angry. Nothing to worry about." He quickly adds

"Austin I feel terrible. You fans probably hate you," I whisper.

"No, they still love me, Alls don't worry. Everything is perfectly fine," he says bringing me into a hug.

"You sure?" I ask

"100%" he replies.

"Good, I say cuddling into his chest. He smiles and instantly wraps his hands around me.

"Look who finally decides to come home," my dad says as I walk through the door. I left Austin at his place. He has some stuff to sort out. Although he whished to could come with me.

"I wasn't gone long," I protest dropping my bag on the table and going for an apple.

"Not that long? Ally you were gone for almost a week!" he screams

"And within that time you learned that I prefer to be called Ally," I say with coldness in my voice. Why was I being so hostile against him? This wasn't like me. I guess these few days changed me.

"Watch that attitude young lady!" my 'dad' warns

I was about to reply, had my mouth open and all when a voice interrupted me.

"Ally? Is that you?" my mom asks from upstairs.

"Yeah mom, it's me," I call out to her and in less than a minute she's descending the stairs and engulfing me in one of those 'mama bear hugs'.

"Ally I missed you so much!" she exclaims never letting me go.

"I missed you too!" I say into her hair.

"Ally what is that on you finger?" my 'dad' asks.

I froze.

* * *

**Was it good. Was it worth a review. Anyway thanks for all the favs, review and follows so far. I was beyond happy when I saw my follow count was over 100.**

**Thank You :)**

**And did you know FanFiction was a charterer limit on you username? I tried changing mine, but apparently it was too long.**

**Anyway, have a great day, night or whatever time it is in your country.**

**-Lilly5603 aka Amrita :) **


End file.
